Everything has changed
by cami-potterheadforever
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy posee el poder mas grande del mundo, sin el saber nada sobre el. Pero hay alguien escondido que se esta preparando para hacer una guerra, y el es el unico capaz de vencer, y al conocer al amor de su vida empezara a hacer un cambio en el mundo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo **

**28 de octubre **

*****:**

**En algún lugar oscuro de un bosque, había una mansión tétrica y negra, que de sólo verla te daban ganas de salir de ahí pitando. Dentro de la casa en una habitación habían dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era alto y de cabello negro como la noche, el tenía heridas por toda la cara y sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas. En cambio la mujer era hermosa y cautivante, de un largo cabello rubio y cuerpo envidiable, pero lo más terrorífico de todo eso eran sus ojos, rojos como la sangre y pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato.**

**El hombre estaba arrodillado ante ella mientras sollozaba y temblaba, la mujer estaba de pie mientras tomaba su cara con sus delicadas manos y le arañaba el rostro con sus uñas largas y pintadas de verde oscuro. En su cara se denotaba la rabia que sentía, lo que hacía que su belleza se tornará tétrica.**

**- dime de una maldita vez la profecía- le ordeno mientras lo arañaba.**

**- jamás te la diré criatura espantosa, no mereces saber tu futuro- le contesto el hombre conteniendo las lágrimas.**

**- ni siquiera porque soy tu hermanita- la mujer hizo una cara triste, pero el hombre volvió a negar- muy bien hermano, si no me la quieres dar por las buenas me la darás por las malas.**

**La mujer chasqueo los dedos, y a su lado apareció una niña de cabello negro y ojos cafés, era linda, pero su cara estaba manchada de tierra y sangre. La niña lloraba y pataleaba en los brazos de la mujer, pero ella no aflojo su agarre, más bien los aumento.**

**- ¡Briana!- grito el hombre desesperado- mátame a mi pero no a ella, por favor, ella es mi hija y tu sobrina, no le harías eso.**

**- por supuesto que soy capaz- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa horrible.**

**La niña no pasaría de los 5 años, pero eso a la mujer poco le importó, porque tomó una daga y la coloco donde estaba el corazón de la niña haciendo que empezara a brotar un poco de sangre, a lo que el hombre empezó a llorar.**

**- no te diré nada así- le dijo el hombre resistiendo se.**

**La mujer lo miro, y enarco una ceja, sonrió y separo la daga de donde estaba levemente clavada, volvió a sonreír y alzo su mano para luego clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en el corazón de la pequeña, que grito segundos antes de que se clavará en ella para luego escupir sangre.**

**- ¡NO!- grito el hombre gateando hacia su hija con pesar para luego abrazarla sobre el charco de sangre- eres un monstruo.**

**- sabes que con mi poder puedo regresarla a la vida- le dijo la mujer mirando por la ventana sin importarle a ver matado a su propia sobrina- si me dices la profecía juro que te devuelvo a tu hija, ya que su alma no abandonará su cuerpo, a menos que yo lo desee.**

**El hombre pareció pensarlo por un momento para luego asentir besando la frente llena de sangre de su hija.**

**- la profecía dice así- empezó el hombre.**

** hoy un niño nace por suerte, sin sus padres saber el poder que esconde.**

**El cambiara al mundo desde el primer día, y llenara de luz la oscuridad.**

**Al ver a su amada sabrá que es la indicada, y conectada a ella estará.**

**Todo lo que ella sienta el lo sentirá, y el la marcara hasta el final.**

**Temed de el criaturas del infierno, que el las destruirá.**

**Obtendrá un poder que nadie tendrá, y a su amada podrá intercambiar.**

**El cambiara todo lo que conocemos, y su elegida lo ayudara.**

**El nace hoy, ella mañana, pero nunca le debes despreciar.**

**Hoy todo cambia, y nadie lo detendrá.**

**Su destino marcado esta.**

**El hombre término de decir la profecía para luego ver la cara sonriente de la mujer.**

**-¿quien es el chico?- le pregunto la mujer mientras mientras jugaba con su lindo cabello.**

**- Scorpius Malfoy.**

**La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego sentarse en una silla de cuero que allí había, el hombre le miró esperando a que reviviera a su hija.**

**- devuélveme a mi hija de una vez- le dijo el hombre empezando sentir rabia por la diversión de la mujer.**

**- ¿no creíste que de verdad la voy a revivir Dorean?- le dijo la mujer viéndolo con desprecio.**

**- pero tu dijiste...**

**- tu mugrienta hija para mi no es más que un alma que podría alimentarme dentro dentro de un cuerpo de mierda, lo que me recuerda- la mujer se arrodilló al lado de la niña apartando a su padre para luego juntar sus rojos labios con los de la niña, que fue perdiendo el coló hasta convertirse en un cadáver sin vida.**

**- es esto lo que haces con tus víctimas, matarlas.**

**La mujer se separó de la niña muerta para encarar a su hermano.**

**- normalmente si, pero leí en un libro que con los hombres para tener más alimentó, es muy buena opción el hecho de hacerlos beber una poción- le dijo la mujer acercándose a el- y tu serás mi próxima víctima.**

**La mujer se abalanzo sobre Dorean que se resistía, y lo condujo a una habitación cercana donde lo amarro a un estante y le hizo tragar algo de una botella con un líquido rojo carmesí.**

**- ¿qué me diste?- le pregunto.**

**- es una poción que yo misma invente, lo que hace que no te resistas a mi, así que técnicamente tu ya no tienes personalidad si no que yo manejo todo lo que tu harás mientras parte de tu persona, esta atrapada dentro de tu cabeza- le explico la mujer mientras le quitaba las esposas y también la camisa de el.**

**- estas enferma-le dijo Dorean con desprecio.**

**- tal vez pero ahora es el momento de alimentarme.**

**La mujer se acercó a el para luego cortarle con la uña el cuello y succionar de el, y así matándolo mientras en la mente de la mujer solo había una cosa.**

**"Reclutar a Scorpius Malfoy y si se resiste, matare a lo que más ama"**


	2. Primer encuentro y Seleccion

**Everything has changed **

**Primer encuentro y selección **

**Scorpius:**

**Fue cuando la vi en el anden con su lago cabello pelirrojo y rizado, con unos ojos azules celestes que me atraparon al instante y sus pecas en las mejillas que me hicieron sonreír además de su respingada nariz y sus labios rojos que se curvaron en una sonrisa por un comentario de el chico pelinegro a su lado. Y estoy seguro que fue justo en ese momento cuando sentí que mi corazón ya tenía dueña, aunque no sabía ni su nombre ni apellido, pero eso no me importo como tampoco me importo si era hija de muggles, mestiza o sangre limpia, tampoco me importo si tenía su propia mina de oro en Gringotts o si por el contrario apenas pudo entra al colegio.**

**- hay están las sabandijas de los Weasley- comento mi padre con desdén.**

**- Draco, por el amor de Merlin no montes un numerito justo ahora y deja a esa familia en paz- le reprendió mi madre dándole su famosa mirada asesina con la cual mi padre se encogió.**

**- Astoria, amor, sabes que para mi esa familia son una panda de inútiles que se creen la gran cosa- le trato de explicar mi padre intentando que mi madre suavizara su mirada- y te prohibo Scorpius que te juntes con ellos**

**- ¡Draco Malfoy! No te pongas a meterle cosas como esa a tu propio hijo- le regaño mi madre cruzandose de brazos- Scorpius cariño, tu puedes juntarte con las personas que tu quieras, no le prestes atención a tu padre.**

**- ¡oye! Me has quitado toda mi autoridad con mi hijo- le dijo mi padre ofendido.**

**- te la devolveré cuando sepas utilizarla- le dijo mi madre dándole un beso a mi padre para luego sonreír.**

**La verdad es que yo quería algún día tener una relación como la que tenían mis padres, que se amaban y no dudaban nunca en demostrarlo (aunque a veces quisiera que se lo guardaran un poco más) yo sabía del pasado de mi padre y lo que su familia hizo, y también se que mi madre al principio no quiso confiar en mi padre y lo mando al diablo pero que mi padre lucho por ella y la consiguió.**

**- bueno hijo, es hora de que subas al tren- se despidió mi padre mientras me daba un abrazo **

**- adiós hijo- mi madre me dio un gran beso en la mejilla para luego limpiarme la marca que me dejo con el dorso de la mano.**

**- adiós mama, adiós papa- me despedí de ellos para luego subir al tren.**

**Todos me miraban al pasar con cara de desdén y asco y cada vez que pasaba cerca de un compartimiento que tenía la puerta abierta, las personas de adentro me la cerraban en la cara en una clara señal de "fuera de aquí" a la final del tren encontré un compartimiento vacío en donde sólo estaba ese chico pelinegro del anden... Y esa chica cautivadora que había visto antes.**

**- ¿disculpen, podría sentarme?-les pregunte temeroso de que se negaran.**

**- claro, no hay problema-dijo el pelinegro- yo soy Albus Potter**

**- y yo soy Rose Weasley un placer- la pelirroja me sonrió mostrándome sus blancos dientes.**

**- yo... Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy- dije temeroso de que me rechazaran, pero eso no paso.**

**- pues, hola Scorpius ¿en qué casa quisieras quedar?- me pregunto Rose mientras dejaba un libro a su lado que era de color azul eléctrico y tenía en los bordes miles de líneas doradas que se movían y el título decía "hechizos para recordar".**

**- la verdad es que mi familia me enterraría vivo si no quedo en Slytherin por lo que no tengo opción- baje la cabeza y coloque mi baúl en la rejilla y me senté al lado de Albus y al frente de Rose.**

**- por Merlin, a quien le importa en que casa quedas, lo que importa es como actúes- Albus me miro abriendo sus ojos verde esmeralda.**

**- yo creo que si ellos te aman, aprenderán tarde o temprano que tu no eres una copia exacta de ellos, y que tu eres tu- dijo Rose mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y empezaba a leer mientras jugaba con un mechón rizado de su cabello.**

**Albus y yo empezamos una conversación amena sobre nuestras anécdotas hasta que tocamos el tema que más me gustaba... El quidditch.**

**- ¿cuál es tu equipo favorito de quidditch Scorpius?- me pregunto Albus esperando mi respuesta.**

**- estoy seguro de que son los Huracanes de España- le dije con total seguridad.**

**- !ese es mi equipo favorito también¡- exclamo Rose volviendo a dejar su libro en un segundo plano.**

**- ustedes están muy mal, los mejores son los Highway- Albus se cruzó de brazos mientras defendía a su equipo.**

**- Albus, acepta de una vez que los Huracanes son el mejor equipo que hay y que el tuyo apesta- Rose rodeo los hombros de Albus amistosamente.**

**- si claro.**

**Así seguimos la conversación hasta que el tren se detuvo para luego Albus, Rose y yo bajar del tren donde cientos de estudiantes de todos los años caminaban de un lado a otro.**

**- los de primer año por aquí- nos llamas un hombre grande de barba negra y enmarañada de ojos negros y brazos grandes, debo aceptar que daba miedo de sólo verlo.**

**- hola tío Hagrid- le saludo Rose para correr hacia el y darle un gran abrazo.**

**- hola chicos, será mejor que vayan subiendo a los botes- les dijo el tal Hagrid mientras iba guiando a los otros niños. Nosotros nos sentamos en un bote donde estaba una niña con cabello rubio amarrado en una trenza y ojos verdes tirando marrón, la niña dijo que se llamaba Cassandra Fellw y pronto empezó una conversación con Rose, hasta que pudimos divisar el castillo y nos quedamos pasmados ya que era enorme y hermoso. Rose y Cassandra abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidas por la vista igual que Albus y yo.**

**Al llegar a las puertas del castillo hay nos esperaba un hombre alto y con algo de panza, vestía una túnica dorada.**

**- hola niños, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y soy el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, durante su estadía en esta escuela esperamos que se esfuercen mucho por tener buenas notas y esperamos que no se salten las normas porque aquí hay consecuencias según la gravedad de la falta y no creo que quieran ver a la directora molesta. Si me siguen por aquí, podremos llegar al Gran Comedor.**

**Por el camino el profesor nos iba relatando sobre el colegio y sus normas, pero yo solo pude observar a Rose con su cara de asombro mirando a todos lados impresionada y moviendo sus rizos de un lado a otro graciosamente... Un momento, que me pasa es sólo una amiga que me parece bonita, ella no puede gustarme a mi si apenas la acabo de conocer además de que mi padre nunca dejaría que me acercara a ella.**

**Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, no pide evitar mirar a todos lados impresionado, con su techo alto que reflejaba la penumbra de la noche, y sus velas flotantes, con sus mesas largas llenas de estudiantes que susurraban y reían por sus comentarios, hasta que llegamos al inicio de la tarima donde estaba ubicado un blanquito con un malgastado sombrero, hasta que se abriero unas rasgaduras y el sombrero empezó a cantar una canción:**

**Hogwarts es ahora tu nuevo hogar**

**Donde aventuras tendrás**

**Y amigos nuevos harás,**

**Aquí tú aprenderás **

**Y enemigos puedes crear **

**Por eso ten cuidado**

**De con quién te juntarás**

**Aquí hay cuatro casas**

**Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor **

**La primera es de los inteligentes,**

**La segunda es de los trabajadores,**

**La tercera es de los astutos**

**Y la última es de los valientes.**

**En una puedes quedar**

**Pero nunca debes olvidar**

**Que en esta escuela**

**Todos iguales serán **

**Por eso hoy les digo**

**Que unidos siempre deben estar**

**Antes de que algo los separe **

**Y nunca vuelvan a hablar,**

**Hoy algo se levanta **

**De lo que creíamos destruido**

**Pero no atacara ahora**

**Ni mañana tampoco**

**Pero nunca deben olvidar **

**Que a partir de ahora**

**Hermanos serán.**

**Después de la canción, todo el mundo aplaudió pero se notaba la preocupación por lo que el sombrero había dicho, pero pronto llego mi turno de ponerme el sombrero por lo que estoy súper nervioso.**

**- Malfoy, Scorpius- me llamo la directora**

**Todos empezaron a susurrar cosas como "hay va el mortifago" o "miren al asesino" yo con la cabeza baja me senté en el blanquito mientras la directora me colocaba el sombrero en mi cabeza y como yo era más pequeño, se resbalo hasta cubrirme parte de la vista, y comenzó a hablar.**

**- eres astuto, de eso no hay duda, pero también veo mucha valentía dentro de ti pero toda tu familia ha quedado en Slytherin ¿en qué casa ponerte? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?**

**- quiero ser diferente a mi familia- susurre- pero quiero probarles a todos que no todos los Slytherins son malos.**

**- hmm, sabías palabras y puedo ver mucho potencial en ti para la casa que te escogí, y por eso creo que serás...**

**- ¡SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero para que luego mi casa empezara a aplaudir y a vitorearme.**

**Yo me baje del banquillo con una media sonrisa para luego sentarme en mi mesa, pude observar el resto de la selección hasta que le llego el turno a Albus, el se sentó temeroso y espero un largo rato donde pude ver que fruncía el seño varias veces para que luego el sombrero gritara...**

**- ¡Slytherin!**

**Albus camino hasta mi lado feliz, pero nadie en el comedor podía caber en sí de su asombro y muchos de sus familiares de otras casas no podían creerlo, hasta que yo empezó a aplaudir y todos me siguieron. Otra vez escuche el resto de la selección y hasta ahora una de las primas de Albus había quedado en Gryffindor y creo que se llamaba Dominique, y por fin llego el momento de que Rose se sentara y espera ver en que casa quedaría, observe que sonreía en algunas ocasiones y sólo una vez frunció el ceño hasta que se relajó y sombrero grito **

**- ¡Gryffindor! **

**Lo que me hizo sentir algo triste porque así no la podría ver mucho... Y otra vez pensando en ella, ¿qué me pasa? Ella no puede gustarme, ella está totalmente prohibida pero bueno mejor pienso en la comida que ahora está frente a mí.**

**Y yo ahora sé que desde ese día.**

**Todo cambio**

**Hola lector s aquí les tengo una nueva historia que espero me llene más que la otra que hice y elimine.**

**Bueno siempre quise escribir un Scorse porque creo que es la mejor pareja que existe de la tercera generación, aunque ahora estoy en guerra con mi mejor amigo porque él es Lilius 4ever y yo soy Scorse 4 ever, pero de eso les hablaré en otra ocasión.**

**Como ya salí de vacaciones, podré actualizar bastante seguido por lo que no tienen que preocuparse de eso.**

**Espero que dejen reviews**

**Besos **


	3. Cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar

Cosas extrañas empiezan a pasar.

Scorpius:

Ya teníamos una semana de a ver ingresado a Hogwarts, y mi relación con Albus iba vez mejor igual que con Rose... Ahh Rose. Descubrí que ella era una chica muy simpática y divertida aunque le importaban mucho sus notas y era muy inteligente y valiente, alguien que era capaz de decirte si no le gustaba algo.

Hoy estábamos los tres caminando por los pasillo hablando de tonterías, cuando unos chicos de Gryffindor que eran de sexto año a nosotros y me empujaron contra una pared, mientras uno de ellos retenía a Rose y otro a Albus mientras el más fornido de ellos me tomaba de las solapas de mi camisa.

- miren a quien tenemos aquí- el chico tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía y me apretaba mucho contra la pared- al hijo de mortifago.

El chico que tenía agarrada a Rose empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído y pude oír como ella soltaba un respingo. Por alguna razón empezó a sentir una rabia extrema y me dieron ganas de matar al mal nacido, pero el chico que me tenía preso contra la pared no me permitía hacer ningún movimiento ya que leerá más grande que yo.

- ¿no sé porque te juntas con escoria tan grande como esta Rosie?- le dijo el chico que la tenía agarrada- si puedes venir con chicos mejores como nosotros, que no somos serpientes rastreras como él.

Rose frunció mucho el ceño antes de decir algo que me sorprendió bastante.

- pues sí él es una serpiente rastrera, lo prefiero antes que a unos cerdos como ustedes- después de decir eso le dio tremendo pisotón al tipo, y cuando este se alejó de ella, aprovecho para darle un puñetazo.

El tipo que estaba frente a mi me metió un puñetazo que me quebró el labio, yo intente defenderme dándole uno también pero él lo esquivo muy bien ya si empezamos una pelea, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Albus peleaba con otro de los chicos y por lo que se veía ambos estaban muy lastimados, voltee entre golpes para ver a Rose y vi que ella estaba en el suelo y que su agresor se acercaba a ella, y en mi mente solo había una cosa "con ella si no te metas" una furia muy grande se apoderó de mi y de repente se empezaron a escuchar un trueno tras otro. La mini-batalla se detuvo un momento pero yo seguía muy molesto y concentrado en algo que ni yo sabía pero pensaba febrilmente en que a ese chico que quería lastimar a Rose lo partiera un rayo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que un rayo destrozaba la ventana y caía peligrosamente cerca del chico que quería lastimar a Rose, mire por la ventana y vi que había nubes de tormenta alrededor del castillo y que un viento gélido se calaba en mis huesos. Los chicos de sexto se fueron corriendo y Albus ayudo a Rose a levantarse mientras ella se quitaba algunos pedazos de vidrio incrustados en su ropa, ella me miro y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme y cuando lo hizo sentí un calor recorrer me entero.

- ¿estás bien? Bueno ¿están bien?- ella nos miro a Albus y a mí, ambos asentimos y caminamos fuera de ese pasillo.

- eso sí que fue extraño- comento Albus extrañado.

Por alguna razón pensé que todo eso de la tormenta repentina era culpa mía, pero trate de convencerme a mí mismo que eso no podía ser ya que ningún mago podía cambiar el clima o manipularlo para que este atacara a una persona. Según había leído en la biblioteca de mi padre, los magos y brujas entrenados tenían prohibido cambiar el clima ya que eso era un acuerdo que realizo Merlín con La Madre Naturaleza y si alguien rompía ese acuerdo tendría castigos que podrían ir desde una larga estadía en Azkaban hasta la extracción de poderes en tus venas. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, ya que también había leído que aunque Merlín había hecho ese acuerdo, ningún mago había podido controlar el clima excepto el.

- tierra llamando a Scorpius ¿estás escuchándome?- Rose detuvo el paso para agarrarme del brazo.

- lo siento ¿que decía?-le dije prestándole atención.

- te decía que podríamos investigar en la biblioteca, aunque no podrá ser hoy- me dijo mientras dábamos la vuelta en un pasillo que llevaba directo a la entrada de su Sala Común.

- ¿por qué?- le pintamos Al y yo al unísono lo que nos hizo soltar a los tres una pequeña risita.

- pues, porque una compañera de cuarto que resulta ser Dominique me pidió ayuda con su tarea- nos dijo mientras como despedida nos daba a ambos un beso en la mejilla y cuando sus labios tocaron la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica- y saben que ella se muere sin mi.

Al y yo reímos, pero cuando una voz femenina que bajaba las escaleras de su Sala Común grito "¡te escuche!" Albus y yo reímos aún más. Ambos caminamos hacia nuestra Sala Común cuando a mi amigo se le ocurrió volver a tocar el tema.

- ¿qué crees que haya sido eso del cambio repentino del clima?- me pregunto mientras entrábamos a una Sala con miles de ventana que reflejaban en interior del lago lo que la hacía algo lúgubre.

- no lo sé amigo- le dije, y ambos subimos las escaleras hasta nuestras habitación, donde nuestros compañeros ya estaban dormidos.

Al se acostó en su cama y yo en la mía, pero cuando mi cara toco mi almohada no pide dormir ni hiciera lo que hiciera, me quede mirando el dosel de mi cama y volví a pensar que eso del rayo fue por causa mía.

- debe ser el cansancio- me dije a mi mismo antes de tratar de olvidarme del tema.

Después de un raro logre dormirme pero ese no sería la primera muestras de mi poder que daré en todos mis años en Hogwarts, pero en ese momento no pensé en eso y sólo me concentré en mi sueño y al despertar por la mañana ir a clases y pasar otro día increíble con Albus y Rose a quien quería conocer a fondo cada vez más.

Hola lector as aquí les dejo otro cap aunque admito que esta un poco cortito, pero no se preocupen que actualizare pronto con uno más largó ya que este era como el principio de las muestras del poder de Scorpius.

Pero el próximo capítulo será unos años más tarde de ese suceso pero no deben preocuparse porque no me saltare muchos acontecimientos.

Espero que dejen muchos reviews

Aja, te estoy viendo y se que no dejarás un review y si vez esto y ya he publicado el otro capítulo se que te saltarás este mensaje para ver el siguiente capítulo, así que no seas floj y deja un review para aliviar mi dulce corazón

Besos con sabor a fresas.

Adiós.


	4. Quinto año empieza

Todos los lugares y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Quinto año comienza.

Scorpius:

Ya se habían acabado las vacaciones para mi desgracia, pero lo bueno de volver al colegio era que podría ver a Rose de nuevo… ¡ya superala Scor! Me dije a mi mismo recordando que me habia dado cuenta en tercer año de que lo que sentía por Rose no era un simple cariño, pero me di cuenta tambien de que ella nunca querría ser mi novia y estaba seguro de que ella solo me veía como su mejor amigo. Es por eso que ahora era de los mas mujeriegos de todo Hogwarts y solo habia pocas chicas que no habían pasado por mi habitación, si la verdad es que ya no podía decir que seguía siendo virgen, ya que estaría mintiendo.

En estos años tuve la oportunidad de hacer mas amigos y fortalecer mi amistad con Al y Rose (la chica a la que trato de olvidar) y tambien me hice muy amigo de Dominique la prima de Rose y la que tambien era mejor amiga de esas dos que se llamaba Scarlett Henderson. Dominique era una chica alta y de cabello rubio pero que dejo de serlo cuando a ella le dio por marcar la diferencia entre ella y su hermana y se lo habia pintado completamente, aun recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer.

_Flash Back_

_Ya estábamos como a mediados de cuarto año, estábamos en la clase de Encantamientos, clase que compartíamos con los leones._

_Dominique, Rose y Scarlett estaban sentadas en una mesa al lado a la nuestra, (Albus, Kevin Nott y yo)_ _estaban charlando en susurros sin importarles realmente la clase de la señorita Megan, una mujer ya no tan joven de cabello negro con una que otra cana recojido en su usual moño bastante apretado. Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que el trio no pudo contener una sonora carcajada que hizo que la profesora volteara a verlas muy disgustada._

_- veo que lo que ustedes hablan es mas importante que mi clase-les dijo la profesora mirándolas con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados._

_- lo sentimos profesora- le dijo Scarlett mientras jugueteaba con su trenza._

_- ya es tarde para disculparse- le dijo la profesora- tendrán que limpiar trofeos mañana por la noche._

_- lo siento profesora, pero mañana tengo una cita-le dijo Dominique tan imprudente como siempre._

_- pues entonces cancélela Weasley porque su vida a mi me da igual-le dijo la profesora de manera grosera._

_- ¡no le hable asi a mi prima!- le dijo Rose defendiendo a Dom._

_- pues si hoy estas con ganas de molestar Rose Weasley entonces te has ganado otro castigo._

_- ella no le a hecho nada- le dijo Dominique._

_- eres tan insolente Weasley que ahora la acompañaras a ella en el castigo, no me puedo creer que seas hermana de Victoire- le dijo la profesora sin notar que habia puesto el dedo en la llaga de Dominique._

_Después de eso no hubo mas contratiempos en la clase, pero cuando tocaron el timbre que dictaba el fin de la jornada de ese día, Dom salió disparada hacia quien sabe donde. Los chicos y yo la seguimos hasta que se metió en un aula en desuso._

_- estoy harta de que todo el mundo me compare con la perfecta Victoire, y que no se den cuenta de que yo quiero ser diferente a ella- nos dijo mientras tiraba su mochila a un lado y se sentaba en el escritorio- ya estoy harta de ser su sombra._

_- entiende que la gente no lo hace porque quiere verte sufrir, simplemente es costumbre- le trato de tranquilizar Kevin._

_- no puedes dejar de ser la hermana de Victoire- le dijo Scarlett mientras le rodeaba los hombros._

_- ¡me has dado una genial idea!- exclamo Dom de repente._

_- no puedes cambiarte el apellido- le dijo Rose alzando las cejas como si le estuviera regañando._

_- ni tampoco matarla o hacer que todos olviden que es tu hermana- le dije de la misma forma._

_- ¡que les pasa! Yo no pienso hacer ninguna de esas cosas, el Lunes verán de que se trata- nos dijo Dominique mientras salía corriendo del aula con su bolso a punto de caerse de su espalda._

_Después de ese fin de semana en la que todos no preguntamos que se tramaba Dominique, por fin llego el dia Lunes, y no nos esperábamos que Dom entraría con paso triunfal al Gran Comedor… ¡pero con el cabellos pintado de azul!_

_Ese dia ella tuvo que visitar el despacho de la directora y recibir un gran regaño por parte de todos sus primos, sin mencionar el vociferador que le mandaron sus padres._

_Y es asi como Dom logro por fin destacar aparte de su hermana._

_End Flash Back_

Dejando aparte el tema de su cabello que era un poco ondulado, ella tenía ojos azules casi transparentes, nariz respingosa y labios finos. Ella era enérgica y simpática, una vez que la conocías te quedabas encantado y divertido (n/a foto en mi perfil)

Scarllet por el contrario tiene el cabello castaño y lacio un poco más arriba de los hombros, ella era reservada y timida lo que la hacia tierna y dulce. Ella tiene ojos marrones y labios finos, su piel era un poco oscura ya que tenia descendencia latina. (n/a foto en mi perfil)

Kevin era alto y musculoso por los entrenamientos de quidditch, tiene cabello negro azabache como el de Albus solo que menos descontrolado, tiene ojos verde agua que según muchas chicas son preciosos.

Albus y yo no hemos cambiado mucho, se podría decir que nuestras caras habían cambiado de cierta forma y que ahora estábamos más musculosos ya que Kevin, Albus y yo pertenecemos al equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, Kevin como cazador, Albus como buscador y yo como guardián.

Pero si hay alguien que haya cambiado mas de nuestro grupo esa es Rose, su cabello se había oscurecido para que su cabello pelirrojo se volviera mas rojo que naranja, creció varios centímetros pero seguía sin ser más alta que yo, sus labios se pusieron más gruesos y apetecibles… Scorpius contrólate. También empezaron a formarse curvas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que hoy en día fuera una de las más hermosas según los hombres ya que el 90% de la población masculina babeaba por ella, también se volvió más sociable y bromista. (n/a foto también en mi perfil, ya me estoy cansando de escribir eso

Todos forjamos una gran amistad desde primer año, y esperaba que esa amistad durara para siempre.

Dejando de lado la cursilería momentánea, descubrí que yo tenía poderes… adicionales a los que ya tenía. Descubrí todo en una biblioteca secreta que descubrí que había en mi armario, en ella habían miles de libros desde la magia más oscura hasta la más rara, entre todos esos libros encontré un libro de tapa dorada que parecía resplandecer cuyo titulo rezaba "La magia más inexplicable"

Entre todos eso capítulos llenos de secretos sobre magos, encontré uno que me atraía mucho más que ninguno hablaba sobre algo llamado Los HathRaj o al menos eso creo que decía, decía cosas extrañas y únicas sobre esta especie y por alguna razón muchas cosas encajaban conmigo por no decir todas.

Los HathRaj son una especie rara e increíble, su historia cuenta que en su sangre corre sangre de Ángeles, Magos y de Dioses, esta especie fue disminuyendo conforme los humanos empezaron a notarlo entre ellos, la primera oleada de cazeria de esta especie fue en el 1100 donde los humanos les temian por ser completamente diferentes, después de que los pocos sobrevivientes se reprodujeran y esta raza se normalizo, otro ataque se produjo en el año 1356. Sumandole a esta batalla cuatro mas se pronostico que los mas probable es que el numero de esta especie disminuyo tan drásticamente que los pocos que quedaban decidieron ocultarse lo mas que podían.

Los HathRaj son increíble y poderosos, ellos puedes cambiar el clima a su gusto e incluso manejar los cuatro elementos a la perfección una vez que los hayan practicado. Según los mas secretos expedientes del mundo mágico, esta especie puede ser bastante peligrosa e impulsiva por lo que tienes que saber manejar su carácter o algo podría salir muy mal.

Algo muy fascinante de Los HathRaj, es que al ellos encontrar a su verdadero amor es imposible hacer que este lo olvide o se separe de el, encontramos en una cueva desierta de Alaska, cartas escritas y nunca enviadas de un HathRaj en el que describia como se sentía respecto a toda esta situación y como amaba a su elegida.

" 17 de diciembre.

Hoy otro dia pasa desde que me aleje de Rachel, y el dolor que siento es como miles de cuchillos clavados en mi piel. Ella para mi era perfecta pero ya la habia lastimado demasiado con mi temperamento y no quería dañarla otra vez.

Quisiera volver a escuchar su voz o su risa, pero se que si lo hago correré a por ella, y yo se que eso no es correcto.

Espero que ella ahora sea feliz con otra persona como no lo podrá ser conmigo.

No se que soy, pero se que soy peligroso para ella, y si algo le pasa seria peor que estar alejado de ella.

Un día más ha pasado desde que mi corazón abandono mi cuerpo."

Descubrimos que ese hombre al no poder controlar un ataque de celos con su novia Rachel, quien tenia un mejor amigo llamado Greg que era el blanco de los celos de eso hombre, el al no poder controlar su furia, incendio la casa de su novia con ella, sus padres y Greg dentro matando a Greg y lastimando muy gravemente a Rachel y a sus padres.

Después de leer todo eso decidí investigar mas sobre los HathRaj y encontré cuatro libros destinados a informar sobre eso, y me di cuenta de que yo era esa cosa.

- ¿Scor, estas bien?-pregunto Rose mientras trataba de acercarse a mi con la mesa de Slytherin de por medio, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza lo que hizo que ella desconfiara aun mas de mi.

- ¿sabias que eres pésimo mintiendo?- Scarllet que estaba sentada a un lado de Rose, se burlo de mi. Yo simplemente me quede callado por un momento, cuando todos vimos a la directora levantarse de su puesto, dispuesta a dar un discurso, todos callamos al instante.

- Alumnos, este año se celebraran muchas fiestas, ya que nuestro grupo de organización de eventos, están dispuestos a realizar más, la primera de este año será la fiesta de Bienvenida- todos los alumnos empezamos a murmurar sobre eso- pero me han comunicado que muchas de las fiestas de este año escolar, tendrán limite edad para el ingreso, lo que significa que solo los alumnos de quinto año hacia delante, serán los únicos que podrán ir a esas fiestas, incluida la de Bienvenida, gracias por su atención.

El Gran Comedor se dividió en dos grupos, los que aun no llegaban a quinto curso que protestaban por las reglas de que en muchas de las fiestas de ese año no podrían estar. Y los que eran de quinto año hacia arriba que festejaban por las fiestas que tendrían.

Una alumna de mi casa se levanto de la mesa, caminando hacia la tarima donde momentos antes estuvo la directora. Esa chica se llamaba Heidi Dawson, estaba en sexto curso, y era de las más fáciles de todo el colegio, era rubia y de ojos azules normales y corrientes, tenia una falda minúscula y no tenia ni capa ni el sweater, además de que los primero botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados dejando ver su sostén rosa fuerte, la chica llevaba unos tacones verdes que estaban fuera de las reglas del colegio, además de estar maquillada en exceso.

- bueno chicos, me llamo Heidi Dawson y soy la presidenta del grupo de organización de eventos, la fiesta de bienvenida se celebrara en La Casa de los Gritos, que fue recientemente, durante la vacaciones, demolida y remodelada para convertirse en una mansión que compro mi papi, y yo se la otorgo a ustedes para que la utilicemos como casa para fiestas, con mi autorización. La fiesta se realizara en una semana, el día viernes, la ropa es casual lo que significa chicas que nada de vestidos muy elegantes. Adiós.- Heidi se bajo del escenario tambaleándose en sus tacones para luego por fin sentarse.

- ¡genial, una fiesta!- Kevin estaba mas que feliz con eso de las fiestas.

- si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscarme a alguien para que sea mi novio durante la fiesta- Dominique se levanto ondeando glamurosamente su cabello de colores, para luego caminar fuera del Gran Comedor.

- Dom nunca cambiara, pero yo tengo que ir con mi novia Megan- comento Albus mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin para caminar a la suya en Gryffindor y empezar a hablar con su novia Megan Stone.

- Suena interesante eso de la fiesta, pero la verdad es que saber que Heidi la organizo, me da escalofríos- Rose tomo un poco de pie de limón y empezó a comerlo elegantemente rápido, lo elegante ya que su madre le enseño a comer así y rápido porque después de todo era una Weasley y le encantaba comer.

- yo iré a buscarme una victima- nos dijo Kevin buscando con la mirada a alguna chica, se acerco a una castaña de sexto año que charlaba con sus amigas y cuando supuse que le invito a salir, ella se lanzo a besarlo, pude reconocerla como Georgia Brown.

- creo que a esa chica le gusta un poco Kevin- comento Rose, terminando su postre- a quien engaño, incluso la he escuchando en el baño diciéndole a sus amigas que le daría amortentia, con tal de que este con ella.

- no les entiendo a ustedes las chicas- le dije medio en broma, causando que ella me mirara un poco feo- siempre están quejándose de que nosotros los hombres no las dejamos en paz, y ustedes son las que planean darnos amortentia.

- yo no te daría amortentia ni aunque me pagaran- me dijo sonriendo- ya que tu no me gustas y no estoy tan desesperada por un chico como para hacer eso jamás.

Ella no supo que lo que me dijo me dolió y mucho, pero bueno, ella era mi amiga y jamás pasaría de eso.

Aquí les tengo otro maravilloso capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Voy a actualizar muy pronto ya que en este momento estoy super aburrida y voy a empezar a escribir otro capítulo.

Dejen muchos reviews lector s

Besos.


	5. La Fiesta I

La fiesta.

Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Scorpius:

Ya había pasado una semana desde el anuncio de la fiesta de bienvenida, hoy era el día en que se celebraba dicha fiesta, yo iría con una chica llamada Kate Zabini, aunque en realidad ella era una amiga de la infancia y me pidió el favor de ayudarle a darle celos al chico que le gusta, y yo como buen amigo le voy a ayudar.

En este momento estoy buscando como loco a Albus, y nada que lo encuentro, hasta que llego al jardín de la escuela y el estaba debajo de un árbol, besándose apasionadamente con Megan, a su lado estaban libros y pergaminos, por lo que supuse que debían de estar estudiando, aunque se veía a simple vista que eso era lo que menos hacían, claro, al menos que estudiar las bocas del otro se parte de su tarea.

-¡Albus!- le grite mientras corría hacia él, cuando llegue a su lado, el se separo bruscamente de Megan para mirarme con cara de que me iba a asesinar mientras estaba dormido.

- ¡¿Qué quieres idiota?!- exclamo mientras se separaba un poco más de su novia, la cual estaba colorada.

- Hola Scorpius- me saludo Megan cuando ya no tenía las mejillas rojas.

- Hola Megan- le devolví el saludo revolviéndole el cabello amistosamente.

- No vez que estábamos algo ocupados Scor- me reprocho Albus.

- Si como sea Albus, ¿Megan, podría robarte a tu novio por un momento?- le pregunte a Megan la cual asintió.

Después de esa respuesta, me lleve a Albus contra su voluntad, el estaba revolviéndose todo el camino hasta que lo lleve a un armario de limpieza, donde por fin solté a mi pobre amigo.

- ¿Sabes que esto se podría considerar un secuestro?- dijo amigo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero esto es verdaderamente importante- le dije a Albus quien relajo sus facciones para mirarme con cara de amigo comprensivo.

- Te escucho- Albus se sentó en un banquito que allí había, y como ya no había más, tuve que sentarme en el suelo.

- Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Rose- confesé cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

Lo que menos espere, fue que Albus empezó a reir fuertemente, tanto que se cayó del banquito, yo lo mire con cara de furia para que se callara, lo cual hizo a medias, volviéndose a sentar en ese banquito.

- ¿Hablas enserio?- Albus ya se había callado y me miraba serio.

- Obvio Albus, de verdad que me gusta mucho, y me atrevería a decir que la amo- le dije esperando que me creyera.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto con una voz grave y profunda como si fuera un Ingles súper rico.

- Desde primero- le conteste apenado, mientras me recostaba contra la pared.

- Sabes que como su primo, yo ahora mismo tengo ganas de matarte haciéndote el clásico torcido de cuello como en Actividad Paranormal 4, pero como tu amigo, acepto ayudarte- me dijo Albus mientras se levantaba del banquito- la primera fase la realizaremos en la fiesta, donde iremos los seis juntos.

Albus salió de aquel armario dejándome solo, esperando la hora de la fiesta.

*la noche*

Kevin, Albus y yo estábamos listos esperando en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, a las chicas, quienes nos dijeron que esperáramos allí, cuando se abrió el retrato dando paso a las chicas, no pude creer lo que veía.

Dominique vestida un top con tiras con estampado de flores, junto con un pantalón apretado de color azul oscuro que se iba volviendo claro, unos tacones negros y las uñas pintadas de un color negro con brillos, además de tener su cabello de colores sueltos como una cascada por su espalda y por ultimo un bolso discreto. (n/a foto en mi perfil)

Scarllet llevaba una falda pegada al cuerpo con estampado de flores, junto con una camisa blanca sin mangas, que al final era un poco vaporosa pero sencilla, uno tacones azul turquesa que en la parte interior del tacón tenia colores parecidos a los de la falda, tenía las uñas pintadas de azul turquesa con brillos y en una de las uñas la tenia pintada de rosa, además de que se había enrulado el cabello dándole un toque formal. (n/a esta foto también está en mi perfil weee)

Y Rose estaba preciosa, con un vestido que era blanco y holgado arriba y luego era pegado y negro abajo, tenía unos tacones negros que hacían ver sus piernas lindas, tenía las uñas pintadas de un dorado con brillos, un bolso de color durazno, tenía unos aretes de bolita que eran del mismo color que el bolso y me alegre al ver que también traía puesto el collar con la R rodeada de cristales. (n/a ¿Qué creen? también está en mi perfil,, ahora sigan con la lectura, perdón)

- Woao- dijimos Kevin, Albus y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Les gusta- dijo Dom mientras daba una vuelta.

- Estas muy guapa Dom- le alago Albus, mientras tomaba su mano y la hacía girar.

- Tu también estas preciosa Carly- Kevin se acerco a Scarllet o Carly de cariño.

- Gracias- Carly se sonrojo por el comentario de Kevin lo cual no pase por alto.

- Estas hermosa Rose- le dije mientras yo también la hacía girar, y ella encantada acepto.

-¿Vas a ir con alguien?- le pregunte, mientras sentía los celos aflorando en mi pensando quien sería el tipo.

- Eh… no en realidad, pero bailare contigo, con Al además de Kevin y tal vez uno que otro amigo, ¿tu iras con alguien)- me sentí aliviado de que no fuera con nadie, ya que si iba con alguien juro que me encendería en llamas de los celos.

- Sí, con una amiga de la infancia, pero le estoy haciendo un favor para darle celos a alguien por lo que casi no estará conmigo en la noche, excepto lo justo y necesario- le respondí mientras caminábamos lo seis fuera del castillo.

Empezamos todos a hablar de temas variados, hasta que llegamos a una mansión enorme. Que sustituía a la vieja Casa de los Gritos, era blanca y de muchas ventanas, además una enorme piscina en la parte de atrás, por lo que se veía, ya muchos habían llegado a la fiesta.

Había gente por todos lados en esa casa, y sonaba estridentemente la canción I Could be the One de Avicci feat Nicky Romero, había una gran mesa de bebidas que iban desde la suave cerveza de mantequilla, hasta bebidas fuertes que solo conocía de vista gracias a mi padre.

En un dos por tres, Dominique ya estaba bailando con un chico alto y musculoso de pelo rubio, que era de séptimo año, Scarllet se sentó en uno de los sillones largos cómodos que habían cerca de la improvisada pista, por lo que se veía la fiesta no duraría mucho para que se volviera una celebración salvaje.

Rose y yo nos sentamos a un lado de Scarllet, quien ya había empezado una conversación con un chico que no reconocí, mire a Rose, quien estaba mirando bailar a Dom con ese chico. No pude evitar pensar que ella era hermosa, con sus rizos pelirrojos amarrados en una cola de caballo dejando uno rizos graciosos que estaban apretujados entre sí en una delgada cascada. Ella estaba maquillada muy levemente pero de manera que su cara resaltara, ella nunca fue de las de maquillarse todo el día, pero ella siempre estaba muy bien arreglada; aunque con o sin maquillaje, siempre se vería bonita. Creo que me estoy volviendo gay con toda esa declaración que acabo de hacer, ahora entiendo cuando la gente te dice que el amor te convierte en un idiota de primera.

- ¿Y tu pareja?- pregunto de repente Rose.

Escrudiñe el salón, y la divise en una esquina apartada hablando con ese chico al que le quería dar celos, Rose siguió mi mirada justo cuando ello empezaron a besarse; eso hizo que Rose soltara una risita.

- Tu pareja consiguió lo que quería y ni siquiera moviste un dedo- comento mientras jugaba con su coleta, de manera inconscientemente coqueta.

- Eso parece, y lo mejor de toso es que ahora no tengo que hacer nada con ella- le dije sonriendo, causando que ella también sonriera lo que detuvo mi corazón por un momento.

- ¿Dónde está Al?- pregunto ella, y hay me di cuenta de que Albus se había separado del grupo y ahora bailaba con su novia, quien llevaba un vestido corto, que era pegado arriba y suelto abajo, el vestido en si era de color azul oscuro, solo que arriba tenia encajes de flores negras. Tenía unos tacones azules iguales al vestido, un bolso Chanel con zarcillos de corazón llenos de brillos negros y azules. Lo bueno de que esté usando tacones, es que así al menos estaba casi del mismo tamaño de Al, tal vez un poco más pequeña, pero así a mi amigo se le hacía más fácil besarla. Que empalagosos que son esos dos, casi chorrean miel por los poros cuando los ves juntos.

Por mi lado paso una chica con una bandeja llena de bebidas, yo me aventure y tome un whisky de fuego, vi como Rose me reprochaba con la mirada, dándome a entender que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo.

- No deberías beber, ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos reprendiéndome.

- Que tu no bebas, no significa que yo no pueda- le conteste dando otro trago a mi bebida, sin prestarle atención a Rose.

- Cuando estés borracho, e incluso te metas a la piscina con ropa y te ahogues, no me vengas a reclamar nada por dejarte en la fiesta, te lo estoy advirtiendo- me dijo medio en broma, pero yo no lo note y la mire molesto- bueno, no te dejare en la fiesta, pero no te voy a estar cuidando por tener resaca mañana, y si por alguna razón estés tan borracho como para besar a la directora, yo diré "¿Scorpius Malfoy? A ese ni lo conozco".

- Ja, que graciosa- le dije con sarcasmo desbordando mis palabras.

- Lo sé- me respondió con el mismo tono que yo use, termine de tomarme ese vaso de whisky y me levante quedando frente a ella.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunte esperando un sí, sentía dentro de mí una alegría súbita, pero todavía estaba sobrio, ya que aun no veía borroso o en cámara lenta.

- Eso no se pregunta- Rose se levanto, y se puso junto a mí, ambos caminamos hasta la pista donde sonaba la canción Turn up the Love de Far East Movement , Rose empezó a moverse al compas de la música pegada a mí, pero sin llegar a ser un baile muy obsceno, voltee a mirar a Dom, y si que estaba bailando muy apasionada con ese tipo de séptimo. Al y Megan estaban casi igual a Dom y ese chico, pero Kevin no estaba por ninguna parte, y ni me moleste en buscarlo.

Y así, Rose y yo seguimos bailando mas canciones, yo ya había bebido dos vasos de whisky de fuego, más una bebida que se llamaba Miel de Hadas, pero de dulce no tenía nada. Rose solo se había aventurado con un vaso de whisky de fuego, pero me dijo que ya después tal vez se tomaria otro. Ella siempre seria dulce y tierna, no la veo borracha ni en mis mas locos sueños, ya que ella siempre fue de las chicas que prefieren estar atrapadas en un pozo antes de cometer una vergüenza por estar borrachas.

En un momento de la fiesta, todo se salió de control, ya había chicas que bailaban sobre las mesas por estar ebrias, gente en la piscina con todo y ropa, gente desmayada en los pasillos, las personas subían al techo y bañaban la casa con papel higiénico. Scarllet ahora estaba en la pista bailando con Roger Dickson, el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw que estaba en quinto, Dom ya no bailaba con el de séptimo si no con Kevin, am,bos estaban en su mundo donde solo estaban ellos, y supe por lo atrevida que estaba Dom que estaba borracha, igual que Kevin, Scarllet todavía estaba sobria, pero le faltaba muy poco para ya no estarlo, lo que me sorprendió mucho. Rose ya se habia aventurado y habia tomado mas bebida y estaba en el mismo estado que Carly.

Esta fiesta será memorable, de eso no cabe duda, y aun nos queda una noche por delante.

Continuara…

Les dije que actualizaría pronto, y lo prometido se cumple.

Como verán esta fiesta pasara a mas, y los dejare con la intriga hasta que publique el próximo cap XD jeje, pero como hoy no estoy ocupada, podre escribir la otra parte y la tendrán ponto, están de suerte lectores, pero no podre actualizar ni el Domingo, Lunes, Martes y tal vez el Miercoles tampoco.

Asi que olvídense que publicare todos los días, aunque voy a intentarlo, o sino publicar dos o tres veces por semana.

Nos se vayan si comentar, ya que los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

GRACIAS A:

Hermy Evans Black y a Sasha2121

Por seguir mi historia, pero sobre todo a Hermy Evans Black por ser la primara en comentar.

Besos.


	6. La Fiesta II (Consecuencias)

La Fiesta II Consecuencias

Scorpius:

Desperté en mi cama, con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Recordé vagamente la noche de ayer, aunque lo último de lo que estuve consiente, fue de que estaba bailando con Rose, y que la fiesta estaba en pleno descontrol.

Me levante de la cama, mire la de mi amigo Al, quien estaba dormido y con el cabello mucho mas desordenado que de costumbre, también se le veían ojeras, horribles y tenia pésimo aspecto. Imagine que yo debía de estar igual por lo que me levante y al mirarme al espejo, comprobé que tenía razón.

Albus se levanto gruñendo y tocándose la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos, y de seguro tenía una terrible jaqueca igual que yo por la resaca, al mirarme soltó un risita- Tu aspecto es lamentable- dijo antes de caminar hacia el baño, del cual yo ya había salido.

- Tu tampoco estas hermoso, Al pareces un zombie- le critique mientras me espabilaba para vestirme con ropa normal, ya que hoy era sábado, y todos los alumnos podíamos vestirnos como quisiéramos.

- Ja, Ja, Ja- rio sarcásticamente Albus, yo le saque la lengua en un acto infantil y me bebí la poción para la resaca que estaba en mi baúl, también le di un vaso a Al, que después de beberlo puso cara de asco, igual que yo, ya que esa poción sabia huevos podridos y a mocos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos arreglábamos, yo me puse una camisa a cuadros arremangada hasta los codos, y unos jeans grises junto con mis converse azules, Albus se puso una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules y sus tenis que según el eran los mejores que tenia, pero Al siempre fue un tipo extraño que podría sobrevivir siempre con solo cuatro pares de zapatos por un año. Por lo que no le discutía.

Al salir de la torre, vimos a Dominique hablando con Carly y Megan, que al ver a Albus, lo beso como siempre hacían, Dominique llevaba puesto unos shorts blancos y con azul, junto con una camisa holgada sin mangas de color negros y zapatos normales negros (n/a todos los conjuntos que yo describa de ahora en adelante estarán en mi perfil). Carly llevaba un vestido negro arriba, y floreado abajo, junto con unas sandalias blancas, tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta de lado. Megan llevaba unos shorts durazno y una camisa suelta de color fucsia, junto con unos zapatos parecidos a los de Dominique pero de color turquesa, junto con un sombrero con una cinta negra que le quedaba muy bien.

Todas tenían caras de preocupación extrema, lo cual nos preocupo a Al y a mí.

- ¿chicas, sucede algo?- pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el Gran Comedor, las chicas se miraron antes de contestar Carly.

- no encontramos a Rose, y ya buscamos en todos los rincones del castillo, en la biblioteca, el jardín, la sala de Menesteres, en Gran Comedor, la sala común, aulas de clase, e incluso en sitios a los que no iría usualmente. Pero nada que aparece- no explico mientras jugaba con sus manos, mirando a todos lados, para ver si la encontraba.

- ¿y Kevin?- pregunto Albus preocupado.

- está en el Gran Comedor comiendo, o al menos hay estaba la ultima vez, pero dijo que después de terminar de comer, iba a buscar a Rose- aclaro nuestras dudas Dominique, mientras nos sentábamos en un árbol des jardín, aunque yo pensaba que iríamos a el Gran Comedor a desayunar.

- ¿no íbamos al Gran Comedor a desayunar?- pregunte recostándome en el tronco de un árbol, las chicas se miraron antes de empezar a reír como locas.

- ya son la una de la tarde, por lo que debería ser el almuerzo- dijo Carly mirándonos divertida- pero la directora informo que el almuerzo se haría a las dos ya que tenía que arreglar un problema todo raro.

Al y yo refunfuñamos por tener que esperar una hora para comer, después de un divertido almuerzo cuando dieron las dos, los chicos y yo empezamos a buscar a Rose, Kevin se no había unido hace unos minutos y ya estábamos buscando como locos.

Sentía que algo me faltaba si no estaba Rose, por lo que buscaba mas que nadie. Cuando dieron la hora de la cena, aun no parecía Rose, por lo que todos estábamos que nos mordíamos las uñas, inquietos por no saber donde estaba.

Todos nos callamos al ver que la directora se levantaba para dar un anuncio, que dado a su expresión, no sería muy gratificante.

- alumnos, quiero informar de un hecho que hará que cambie los horarios y normas del colegio temporalmente- empezó con su discurso, mientras que nadie hablaba tratando de escuchar- resulta que una alumna a desaparecido del colegio, fue ayer durante la fiesta de bienvenida, cuando fuimos a investigar al lugar había rastros de magia negra muy avanzada incluso para un experto, pero no es una magia como la nuestra, sino una más compleja y poderosa, que podría ser en extremo peligrosa.

Dadas las circunstancias, estas son las nueva reglas.

Nadie podrá estar fuera de la cama después de las nueve.

Los grupos de prefectos tendrán que ir siempre acompañados con un profesor o dos.

Si alguien merodea por los pasillos después de este nuevo toque de queda será sancionado con algo más que limpiar.

Los alumnos deben estar siempre en grupos de tres personas en adelante.

Los de primer año, después de la jornada de clases, tiene que resguardarse lo máximo posible en sus salas comunes.

Los prefectos deberán de ahora en adelante practicar cada tarde de 3:00 a 8:00 hechizos defensivos que les ayudaran si algo sucede.

A partir de sexto año los alumnos podrán apuntarse, a un grupo llamado Guardianes, quienes nos ayudaran a los profesores a buscar a la alumna desaparecida, pero solo los de séptimo podrán acompañar a los profesores fuera de castillo para buscarla.

Todo alumno será interrogado.

Las prácticas de quidditch serán permitidas solo de 2:00 a 7:30 y deberán ser inspeccionados por un profesor.

Si alguien sabe de la alumna desaparecida, informar inmediatamente.

Si se ve a alguien practicando magia sospechosa u oscura, tendrá una charla intensiva conmigo para verificar que sea segura.

Y como necesitamos ayuda para buscar a la desaparecida, pedimos ayuda a algunos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, que son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Scamander, Hermione Weasley entre otras personas, por lo que no se sorprendan si los encuentran por los pasillos o inspeccionando las clases.

Todo el salón se sumió en un silencio, mientras todos trataban de asimilar las nuevas normas, hasta que un bombillo se encendió en mi mente "Rose no ha aparecido en todo el día… y si ella es esa alumna", y parece que mis amigos también pensaron lo mismo, ya que nos miramos antes de que Carly levantara la mano para formular una pregunta.

- ¿si señorita Henderson?- le concedió la palabra la directora, mientras que todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros.

- señora directora, ¿Quién es la alumna que desapareció?- pregunto Carly respetuosamente y con una sonrisa, como usualmente era ella.

La directora se quedo callada por un momento, mientras miraba a los profesores, formulando una nula pregunta, antes de mirarnos a todos, y finalmente decir, algo que nos destruyo el corazón a mis amigos y a mi.

- la alumna es… Rose Weasley, señorita Henderson lo lamento ya que se que ustedes son amigas.

Todos nosotros no podíamos creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad, nuestra amiga estaba perdida, y seguramente secuestrada por eso de que se registro magia rara y muy oscura en la fiesta. Sentí que el mundo se me caía a pedacitos, Rose era mi todo, y aunque me esforzara por ocultarlo, simplemente no podía negarlo más.

Todos nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras salas comunes, y mientras miraba el dosel verde de mi cama, que me cubría de la vista de mis compañeros. No pude evitar pensar que sea como sea, yo recuperaría a Rose, y mañana mismo empezaría a informarme sobre lo que yo era, y tal vez así podría salvarla a ella.

**en algún lugar lejos de ahí**

En una fría pared de piedra estaba atada de manos y pies, una pelirroja, que sollozaba intentando inútilmente de liberarse, mientras que frente a ella una figura sonreía.

- Cuando tu queridísimo Scorpius venga por ti, obtendré todos sus poderes, convirtiéndome en el ser más poderoso del planeta. Y nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera ese Potter idiota, que cree que por vencer al inepto de es Voldie ya es el señor todo poderoso- empezó a decir la figura encapuchada, mientras que recitaba unas palabras extrañas, que hicieron que la pelirroja de nombre Rose Weasley empezara a sentir un dolor extremo, y se empezaron a formar en su cuerpo, cortes profundos y dolorosos.

- por favor, deja de hacer esto- suplicaba llorando de dolor, la figura detuvo su acto de maldad, pero lo que hizo después de dejarla coger aire, fue hacer que ella pensara que estaba en un túnel negro, en donde al final había una luz y mientras ella mas se acercaba, mas lejos quedaba de la luz, y la atormento haciéndola oír sonidos espeluznantes como gritos desgarradores, llantos, personas pidiéndole ayuda, y mientras la pelirroja mas luchaba contra esa cárcel dentro de su mente en la que estaba, peores se volvían.

- ustedes no son nada contra mí, pedazos de magia malgastada- dijo la figura alejándose de la aterrada Rose, que seguía viendo y escuchando lo que ella quería.

- ¿¡que eres tú!?- grito desesperada la pelirroja, con miedo profundo.

- ya lo sabrás- fue lo único que la figura respondió antes de salir de ese lugar dejándola con las visiones.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero después de mi viaje a la playa, la inspiración se había ido y me daba tanta flojera, y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero aquí esta su capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen reviews pliss, que ellos me motivan a seguir.

Creo que eso es todo, asi que nos vemos (o leemos) en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
